the_mortal_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Legends
The Mortal Realm is a world of many tales, many legends, and many heroes. These long-dead figures have been immortalized through writings, word of mouth, and statues in honor of these heroes of the past. On this page, you can read all about every single one of them. The Legend of Fenner Fennerheim. A word that every Mjaln huscarl is taught at very young age, and there is not a single Mjaln who does not know the legend of Fenner. Fenner was a king of ancient times, soon after the war with the ice trolls began. The Mjaln fought with tooth and claw against the ice trolls, their forces clashing equally upon the icy battlefields, but the Mjaln had one crippling weakness: the fear of death. And King Fenner saw this. He saw how his men whimpered in the face of death, and he saw how they scattered like rats under an overwhelming force, even though he could have stayed and died, honorably. Fenner wanted to put an end to this. He wanted to rid his men of the fear of death. And then, with his ultimate selflessness and his practiced skills as a shaman, that was exactly what he intended to do. Fenner was also the man who created The Great Blaze in Mjalnheim, as proof of his marvelous shamanistic abilities. But the creation of Fennerheim would become his greatest (and his last) show of shamanism ever. Together with his wisest disciples, he executed a ritual to summon the god of death himself, Morrin, and make a pact with him. Fenner beseeched Morrin, in exchange for his own life, to create a place in the afterlife, a common dream for all Mjaln who died in battle, where they could live a life of feasting, boasting, and battle--all the things a true Mjaln huscarl desires. Morrin accepted, and took Fenner's life, but created Fennerheim in return. Ever since that day, no Mjaln huscarl has ever feared death, because they know that if they die in battle, they will ascend to a plane where they can meet Fenner in person, and revel in the endless fountains of ale in the godly palace that Fenner created for his people, and those to come afterwards. The Legend of Ethella Now immortalized as a statue in Tiir, Ethella has become the hero and saviour of the High Elves. In ancient times, soon after the High Elves were created by the failed shamanism ritual, they were ruled by the Fae. The Fae reigned a tyranny over the elves, forcing them to abduct and sacrifice stray travelers to their rules, the Fae, who had been portrayed as gods. But there was one elf who saw beyond this trickery: Ethella. She tried to end the tyranny and propaganda of the Fae, but her attempts were quickly uncovered, and she was imprisoned. She was sentenced to death, but due to outside help, she escaped. Together with her rescuer, who turned out to be nothing less of a Khronum, she spent many years opening the world's eyes to who the elves truly are: friendly and diplomatic, and not the bloodthirsty tricksters that the Fae have made them seem. It took many years, but with the help of the Khronum, she went far and wide to rally allies, and even went as far as to help the Khronum defeat Locux atop The World's Tooth before she united the forces of the Humans and the Dark Elves. With these two armies behind her, she lead the assault that would eradicate the Fae and liberate the High Elves. With the High Elves free, she soon become the new leader and mistress of the elves. Crowned queen, she lead her people northwards to a mostly uninhabited frozen valley between The Three Valleys and The Mjaln Mountains, where she cultivated the new home of the High Elves: Elfwood. Although it angered a few Mjaln, Elfwood became their new home, Tiir standing as the capital of all High Elves. She now stands eternally as a statue in Tiir, reminding her people of who the enemy is, and always to question authority, before falling into oppression. The Legend of the Khronum The Khronum; the vanguards of The Aetherworld. The Khronum are people, just like any other, but with blessed blood that is passed down through generations. This blessed bloodline bears with them a destiny, that every single one of these Khronum, are fated to do great good... or great evil. The Khronum carry an ability to harness the fabrics of the world at the tip of their tongue, by speaking an ancient language taught only to those strong enough to harness its powers. The gods taught the very first Khronum this skill, and put him on the quest to save the world from immediate peril, threatened by The Netherworld and its demons. Naturally, since The Mortal Realm hasn't been destroyed yet, he succeeded, and lived to give birth to more Khronum. Each of these Khronum lived to do great good, become a hero of their people, save for one: Skarss. A stray soul, the twin child of a Khronum, became the darker side of his twin brother. While his brother reveled in the fame and fortune of greatness, Skarss lived in his shadow. Skarss hadn't mastered the tongue yet, and his father seemed to care less and less of him, only glorifying his twin brother to the world, as they grew. But as the years passed, when they had become grown men, Skarss' brother's glory grew greater every day. But as his glory grew, so did Skarss' spite for him. So one day, he slew him on a stage for the world to see, that the Khronum are not the immortal gods they claim to be. Skarss was immediately cast away, banished from their home, Khronheim, and lived his life in exile. He had been locked in a magical prison, a stasis that his father was forced to cast over him. He was sealed away in the mountainside, where he would stay 'till the end of time... or at least, that was the intention.